Our Proposal
by this be a dead account
Summary: In the immortal words of Ellen DeGeneres: "Well, my hope is someday, it won't be called a contract, it'll be called marriage." Tyki/Lavi fluff with a granola-bar-liberal!ending. Rated T for extremely mild language.


**A/N:** I had the midnight inspiration to do this. OTL Don't look at me like that. Lucky gets in my head. I wrote it as Tyki/Lavi originally, then changed it to America/England (APH), then switched it back to Lucky because it just_ felt right._ So I dunno. :D  
Please review. (Seriously. Reviews.)

**Warning!:** The mind of a granola-bar liberal ensues in the following story!

**Credits:** Okiedoke. Hoshino owns the characters, I own this story idea, Ellen Degeneres owns the summary, and the Iowa Supreme Court owns the proposal.

* * *

**Our Proposal**

The mood was perfect. The night was quiet, the Chinese lanterns were dimmed, the pond was perfectly reflecting their gold light, and the feeling—utterly romantic.

Tyki gently squeezed Lavi's hand in his, leaning down to kiss the redhead on the cheek. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asked softly, smiling at his lover.

"It was great as usual, Tyki." The younger man grinned, demandingly wrapping his arms around the other's neck to draw them both into a longer kiss. "I wish I could pull off dates the way you can."

The Portuguese's smile broadened and he held Lavi closer to start a form of musicless, swaying dance. "Yeah, well… You wouldn't believe the amount of seduction I had to do to the park manager to convince her into letting me put up the lanterns," he joked, his voice light.

"About those…" The red-haired one looked up at his love, blinking in wonder. "Is this the 'something special' you said you wanted to show me?"

"No, no, this is only the beginning." Tyki gestured to the jogging path behind them, whose borders were suddenly lighting up one by one, with soft, yellow lights. "Let's walk, shall we?"

The younger of the two gripped his lover's hand tightly, excitement thrilling his veins. "Let's," he agreed, playing along with the aristocratic air the brunet was showing off.

As they proceeded through the darkness of night that had settled serenely over the park, Tyki whispered cheap, childish jokes to the other male, his breath brushing over Lavi's ear. "What's the most musical bone?"

"A... a claranium?"

"A trombone."

Under any other circumstances, the redhead would've rolled his eyes and ignored his lover completely, but the situation tonight just felt so much more _different, _everything came out sounding perfect and beautiful. He laughed at the ridiculous jokes, not for their weak humor, but because they gave him an _excuse_ to laugh, to feel the joy he did.

Finally, they had walked on the path for a few minutes, exchanging wrapper jokes and simple pleasures, when Lavi noticed that the lights lining their walkway disappeared a few yards into the distance. "Now what?" He questioned, glancing up toward Tyki in anticipation, heart beating louder than ever before as he could feel the taller man's sweet breath blowing on his own lips.

"I want you to close your eye... and trust me."

Lulled into a dreamlike trance, Lavi obeyed instantly, letting his one eyelid fall shut. A surge of warmth filled the pit of his stomach as he allowed himself to be led somewhere, rewinding Tyki's request in his mind. Only this man would ever grow into a habit of keeping 'close your eye' singular. Every other person Lavi had ever dated always slipped out 'eyes', and then made a simply odd situation worse by apologizing profusely, or sneaking looks at his low bandanna which covered the wound. Never before had a boyfriend been so relaxed about his missing eye, and the redhead loved that the hollow socket didn't weigh on their relationship in the slightest.

"Can I get any hints about where we're going?" He called out to the Portuguese, fighting the urge to look.

"Absolutely not," Tyki denied, coming to a stop. "And we're not there yet; I just wanted to ask if I can pick you up and carry you so you won't figure out where we are."

After nodding, Lavi smirked as he felt his arm being guided up around the taller man's shoulder, and his legs lifted into the carrying position. "You're awful anal about keeping this a secret," he noted, leaning into the comfortingly strong arms which held him up.

"Yes, but only because I'm pretty sure you've already figured out what the surprise is..."

Mocking cluelessness, the redhead threw guesses out. "A new car? A personalized circus? Or—I've got it—you bought me a hooker?"

Tyki chuckled at this, kissing the younger male on the mouth firmly. "Shut up, why don't you, sweetheart?" He set his love down then, their feet echoing on a hard, hollow surface. "You can look, now."

Opening his eye, Lavi could see that they were on the park's metal suspension bridge, some ten feet above the purring creek below. What captured his attention though, was the vivid moon. Tyki had stood them at such a spot that the silver face beamed directly down onto the bridge, lighting the structure up with its reflection. In appearance, the bridge itself was glowing a stunning metallic, and that was the only source of illumination—but it was enough.

Under the spell of the full moon, of the chanting creek, and of his love, Lavi's heart pounded again, an unbelievable surge of emotion electrifying him that he never before dreamed possible. "Tyki," he began, green eye half-shut with dizzy euphoria, "I love you. I never thought I'd even _meet_ someone who could make me like this, but _hell_ I know this is probably the corniest, cheesiest, sappiest, _Titanic-est_ thing ever, but—"An olive finger pressed itself to his mouth, silencing him gently.

"You don't have to tell me. I know _exactly_ what you mean, Lavi. Can you believe me when I tell you I understand?"

The redhead slowly nodded, a faint smile gracing his lips.

"Then, I have to ask you this… Lavi," Tyki held both of the younger man's hands in his, and carefully knelt down on one knee. Taking away a hand, he reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a crimson, velvet box. A gratified expression spread over his face at the quiet moan from above him, and with lightly trembling fingers, he opened it to reveal an ornate, silver band inside.

Taking in a breath, Tyki asked, "Will you agree to sign a contract with me that will, of respect to the government's purpose of providing an institutional basis for defining the fundamental relational rights and responsibilities of persons, legally recognize us in a bounded partnership under the United States of America?"

Lavi blinked as the mood dissipated into nothingness around them. "...What?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey America. Let's legalize gay marriage. =]


End file.
